ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Godzilla
is the best thing since Sadfish because he's Ultraman and also a Godzilla. History Godzilla emerges from the sea to fight a new threat that may destroy the world: EX Bagan (how original). He tries his best, but the King of Monsters is dethroned and beaten to near death. But EX Bagan doesn't kill him. Instead he leaves Godzilla maimed and disemboweled, and left for dead while the beast goes off to destroy all life on Earth. The Space Garisson sends Ultraman to defeat this monster, but he had a hard time and was also left dying. The Ultra communicated with Godzilla through telepathy, and they agreed to merge their remaining life forces in order to protect the planet. Their bodies fused, and in a bright flash of light, a new figure appeared. Ultraman Godzilla. Ultraman Godzilla easily defeated EX Bagan and was declared Earth's Greaterest Hero. However, the merger was the only thing keeping them alive, so they had to stay that way. That was, until ULTRAMAN GRANDSON Zoffy appaeared, and separated the two once more. However, when the Earth faced new indominable threats, the two greatest heroes would become one again to stand up against the dakrness. Forms - Ultraman Godzilla= Ultraman Godzilla The fusion of Ultraman and Godzilla. The ultimate force. :;Abilities *Specium Atomic Breath: A breath of Specium from his mouth. **Spiral Ray: An even more powerful ray. *Specium Claw: Ultraman Godzilla's claws enlarge and are covered in seratted energy blades. *Atomic Specium Ray: A very powerful + style ray. *UltraGoji Slash: A light ring that slices. *UltraGoji Barrier: A rectangle energy barrier. *Regeneration: Instant healing. *Flight: At the speed of Mach 5. *Intelligence: Ultraman Godzilla has the intelligence of Ultraman. *Martial Arts: Ultraman Godzilla inherits Ultraman's fighting style. *Undefeatable: Being an Ultraman and a Godzilla, Ultraman Godzilla can defeat any character from any franchise ever. :;Weakness *Ultraman Godzilla can only fight for 10 minutes (Godzilla's natural body energy increases this time limit from 3 minutes) before he turns back into Godzilla. - Burning Ultraman Godzilla= Burning Ultraman Godzilla Ultraman Godzilla's transformed state. His power is at maximum when he takes on this blazing form. :;Abilities *Specium Atomic Breath: A breath of Specium from his mouth. It is now even more powerful. **Spiral Ray: An even more powerful ray. It is now even more powerful. *Specium Claw: Ultraman Godzilla's claws enlarge and are covered in seratted energy blades. It is now even more powerful. *Atomic Specium Ray: A very powerful + style ray. It is now even more powerful. *UltraGoji Slash: A light ring that slices. It is now even more powerful. *UltraGoji Barrier: A rectangle energy barrier. *Regeneration: Instant healing. *Flight: At the speed of Mach 10. *Intelligence: Ultraman Godzilla has the intelligence of Ultraman. *Martial Arts: Ultraman Godzilla inherits Ultraman's fighting style. *Dynamite Meltdown: Ultraman Godzilla explodes and causes a massive explosion. He then reforms from particles of light. This explosion takes most of his energy, and after its usage he is returned back to simply Godzilla. *Undefeatable: Being an Ultraman and a Godzilla, Ultraman Godzilla can defeat any character from any franchise ever. :;Weakness *Despite not being incinerated by the flames constantly burning on his body, Ultraman Godzilla's time limit is reduced back to 3 minutes due to the massive amounts of energy he uses and loses. When this time limit expires, he becomes Burning Godzilla, and starts to melt down. - Glitter Burning Ultraman Godzilla= Glitter Burning Ultraman Godzilla Ultraman Godzilla's ultimate transformation, empowered by the power of light. :;Abilities *Glitter Specium Atomic Breath: A breath of Specium from his mouth. It is now even more powerful. **Glitter Spiral Ray: An even more powerful ray. It is now even more powerful. *Glitter Specium Claw: Ultraman Godzilla's claws enlarge and are covered in seratted energy blades. It is now even more powerful. *Glitter Atomic Specium Ray: A very powerful + style ray. It is now even more powerful. *Glitter Slash: A light ring that slices. It is now even more powerful. *Glitter Barrier: A rectangle energy barrier. *Regeneration: Instant healing. *Flight: At the speed of Mach 10. *Intelligence: Ultraman Godzilla has the intelligence of Ultraman. *Martial Arts: Ultraman Godzilla inherits Ultraman's fighting style. *Dynamite Meltdown: Ultraman Godzilla explodes and causes a massive explosion. He then reforms from particles of light. Even more powerful than Burning Ultraman Godzilla's. *Undefeatable: Being an Ultraman and a Godzilla, Ultraman Godzilla can defeat any character from any franchise ever. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parody Ultras